Duncan And Gwen's Perfect Moment
by SimzMaster
Summary: A story... my FIRST so yeah...got inspired so here it is! :  Hope you like!  YES THERE IS SEX in here...don't like or are too young for it?Well then...DON'T read it!
1. Chapter 1: Gwen's life

Hey guys, my name is Gwen Anderson, and some important people in my life would at least be two….but I'm palish with black and teal hair that give me a so called "certain" image….or at least that's what a lot of people tell me.

But anyways, those two special people would have to be Trent Davidson and Duncan Matthews.

Trent is my boyfriend and it seems that no matter what I wear, he thinks I'm always beautiful.. And Duncan is one of my best friends that I love to death, because we've been in the same classes ever since kindergarten. I sometimes wonder, I've noticed a lot of different things about Duncan since I've been with Trent.. But unless he tells me… I guess I won't know what's with him lately..

Gwen drove to school with her 67 Mustang without letting the thought of Duncan leave her mind

As she got there she saw Trent as happy as ever to see his goth girlfriend and couldn't help but run straight up to her as soon as she got out of her car to give her a hug. "Hey Trent!" Gwen said giggling as she got squeezed by Trent's hug. He released her from his arms and asked "New look for today?" as he looked at Gwen up and down to see she was wearing a punk outfit with a red shirt over a dark grey undershirt, a grey skirt and her hair straightened looking a bit longer than usual. "Yeah, I thought it was time to look a bit different for today." Gwen replied. "I like it!" Trent said as he smiled to Gwen without a word, leaning in to kiss her until he heard a distant voice yell "Hey Gwen!"

It was non-other than Duncan, he ran up to Gwen as fast as possible and gave her a hug and simply said "Nice outfit pasty!" just to tease Gwen and crease Trent. Gwen replied with "Thanks Dunky!" just to tease Duncan back because that's what Courtney called him, and he didn't like Courtney much… believe me he LIKES her but sometimes gets fed up with all of her "rules." As Trent was about to kiss Gwen on the cheek at least for a peck, the bell rang so Gwen said "Sorry um, maybe later.. kay Trent?" as she walked to class he said "Okay…I guess." with a bit of doubt.

As he turned around he bumped into a girl and quickly replied "Oops…sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2:Duncan's Tutoring

The girl was Courtney, frustrated, she rudely asked Trent "Where's Duncan?" Trent just replied "Well, he was here a while ago.. but I think he went to first period with Gwen already…" Courtney just scoffed and quickly walked to her first period class without Trent. Trent started trying to catch up with Courtney since they had classes together as well as Duncan and Gwen did. As school was over Gwen was at her locker when she heard a tempting voice say softly "How was your day sweetheart?" when she closed her locker she saw Duncan staring into her eyes as if they were the only two in the hallway when they weren't.

Gwen not noticing Duncan's flirtiness said "It was fine and yours…_Dunky_?" She smirked.

"It was pretty good except Courtney suggests I should take tutoring…"Duncan said as if he's the most bored he's ever been. "But I really don't wanna go, so can you tutor me, cause it's probably cooler at your house than staying stuck here at school, so can you?.." Duncan asked as if he's back to his normal punk voice. "Umm… well, I guess…as long as you let Courtney know and you have to make sure she's okay with it because you know how-" Gwen asked him as he cut her off by asking sarcastically "Since when is Courtney my mother?" Duncan chuckled as Gwen smirked until she chuckled along with Duncan. Trent started walking towards Gwen smiling looking forward to his much wanted kiss.

"Uh, hey Gwen!" Trent said excitedly. "Hey Trent!" Gwen said before Trent finally kissed Gwen's lips, as she closes her eyes, Trent closes his and Duncan still standing there, jealously says " Woah you guys…get a room, seriously!" They stop kissing and finally Gwen says "I gotta go now, Trent." as Trent says back to her "Kay babe, love you!" Gwen says "Love you too, bye!"

Duncan catches up with Gwen and asks "Hey Gwen, can I catch a ride with you?" Gwen smiles to Duncan and says "Sure, I guess so!" Duncan goes to Gwen's car and as soon as she unlocks it, he sits in the passenger seat. As she starts the car she asks "So where do you wanna get dropped off, your house, the park, an alley?" Gwen smirked. "Heh.. no!" Duncan smirked out his words. "Where then?" Gwen asked.

"What about your house, since you're my tutor!" Duncan smiled. "You were supposed to ask Courtney but eh… like I really care now, I mean we're already going so, too late to tell her now!" Gwen laughed.

Duncan's phone vibrated as they got to Gwen's house, he checked his messages and got a text from Courtney the text read "Where the hell are you, you better be at tutoring!" Duncan replied back to her:

"Don't worry your pretty little head,princess, I AM at tutoring so no need to snap! :)"

"Let me guess, Courtney?" Gwen asked with a giggly smile on her face. "Yeah, she said I should be at tutoring, so I am!" Duncan laughed as Gwen joined him. She went up to her room not letting her mom know Duncan was there and locked the door to keep her or Duncan from being disturbed."So what do you wanna start studying?" Gwen asked. "What about scary movies?" Duncan smirked. "I knew you wouldn't wanna learn but could I blame you, I mean you're at my house with no pressure to do work from Courtney." Gwen smiled. "Yeah no pressure at all.." Duncan said slowly as he moved in closer to Gwen. Gwen felt a knot in her stomach and all of a sudden, she wanted Duncan more than anything else at that moment. "If you want me to stop just say so.." Duncan said softly as he leaned in to kiss Gwen as she stared into his misty teal eyes,her heart pounded until his lips touched hers and they toppled over onto her bedroom floor. She knew it was wrong to cheat on Trent but this was her only possible chance to kiss Duncan in private without any way of Trent or Courtney knowing...

**(SEX ALERT!)**

Her heart pounded against his as he laid on top of her. He stopped kissing her and said "I couldn't help but notice you enjoyed this..." Duncan smiled as he was still on top of Gwen,she then felt an urge for Duncan inside of her...

She was craving him badly as Duncan was craving her..He started making out with Gwen as he slid off her skirt and panties...Gwen felt all of Duncan's punk boy attitude drip into her,she thought he was hot and she couldn't deny it.

She slid off Duncan's shorts and boxers as he put his finger on her chin...to Gwen this was something new,sure she's had sex with Trent before but he never had an attitude like Duncan's that she craved,they stopped kissing and Duncan teased Gwen as he asked "How do you like me now Gwenny,more than just a friend?" he smirked as he rubbed her stomach going lower with every word,she was now wet and couldn't help but bite her bottom lip because of the pleasure he was bringing her,he started to lick her pussy in a circular motion seeing her make a "mess" on her own bedroom carpet."Gwenny,you seem to love the torture I'm giving you.." Duncan smiled and started to thrust in and out...Gwen just moaned but couldn't help it...she loved this moment...Duncan kissed Gwen's neck as her face turned red with pleasure,then Duncan kept thrusting while Gwen played with his mohawk...Soon everything went blank as they fell asleep...in eachothers arms...

The next morning:

Gwen uneasily awoke,still bottomless from last night,with Duncan next to her, a few seconds later Duncan finally woke up and stared at Gwen with a flirty look on his face."So pasty,how did you like last night?" Duncan asked with a devilish smirk on his face."I...I.."Gwen's words faded as she stared into Duncan's eyes as blank as ever,not believing she just cheated on Trent with...her best friend."Are you okay sweety?" Duncan asked sincerely."Um...Duncan...j-just...LEAVE!"Gwen said quickly grabbing her blanket to cover herself."But sweetheart wh-"Duncan said until cut off by Gwen saying "You made me cheat on Trent and you cheated on Courtney...why would you make me do it if we love them..?" "But Gwen..that's the thing..I don't love Courtney...I love...you.." Duncan said sadly. "Well...I love Trent...I'm sorry.." Gwen apologized. "I guess...I'll be leaving now.." Duncan said tearing up a bit,barely holding the tears in,he put on his boxers and shorts in the restroom Gwen had next to her felt disgusted,and knew she loved Trent but something about Duncan made her feel different for a second,she felt disgusted with last night but understood that somehow to her,Duncan was irresistable,Duncan walked out of the restroom,Gwen still covering herself,her thoughts clouding up her mind,he unlocked Gwen's bedroom door from last night and quietly said "Bye Gwen...I love you.." as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Gwen felt tears building up in her eyes after Duncan left,Gwen did have feelings for Duncan but with Trent in her mind,she was confused,all of a sudden Gwen got a text from Trent reading "Hey Gwen,can you meet me at the park right now?" Gwen drying her tears texted back :

"Sure Trent. :)"

Gwen didn't even feel like seeing Trent right after what just happened,her confusion numbed her body from moving but she still stood up and got dressed and grabbed her car keys and drove to the park...

- **Duncan's house:**

As Duncan got home he went straight up to his room,sat on his bed and after a brief thought of what Gwen said,he bursted into tears,he loved Gwen deeply,and he wanted her to be his and HIS only...He thought Trent was always lucky to have Gwen,he thought Gwen was smart,beautiful and a great person...he fell in love with Gwen right before she was with Trent,so everyday Duncan looked forward to seeing Gwen dumping Trent or Trent breaking her heart so he could be there for her,but sadly for Duncan...it never happened,he just wished he didn't do anything to Gwen last night but at least to confess to her that he loved her... but there was no way he could have Gwen forgive him,he hated himself for it...he listened to "Reverse This Curse by Escape the Fate" on his iPod to think about Gwen and how he messed up and how he can probably never fix it...but she completed him,because without Gwen there would be no such thing as "love" for Duncan...sure he was with Courtney,but he didn't love her like how he did Gwen,as he repeated the song he fell asleep and dreamed of Gwen and him together and happy,then, a sad tear dripped down his cheek...

**With Trent and Gwen at the park:**

As Gwen stopped her car at the park she saw Trent,he was carrying beautiful black roses,and as she got out of her car he said "I love you Gwen.." as he handed her the roses and smiled. She felt a bit of doubt and said "Thanks Trent,but...I need to tell you something.." "Well...what's wrong?" Trent asked with a bit of sorrow."I...I love Duncan..." Gwen said with a tiny voice. Trent couldn't believe what Gwen just told him..he felt unloved by Gwen and betrayed."I'm sorry Trent but..it's over,I don't love you.." Gwen said walked away with her roses in one hand,as Trent started crying with tears rolling down his cheeks,Gwen went to her car and drove home ,she felt terrible and now felt alone...but she drove home,and went to sleep for school tomorrow...with the roses still in her arms.


	3. Ch3:DunGwen's and TrentNey's friendship

The next day at school was hell for Gwen .as she got there, there was nobody to hug, or kiss .all day none of Trent s kisses, no more of Duncan s teasing hugs and no happiness for her. She decided to try to say sorry to Duncan right after school. So right after school Gwen found Duncan with Courtney, he still looks upset about yesterday, and Gwen noticed it, Duncan was with Courtney talking to her about school work and stuff he didn t really care about. Gwen came up to them and asked Courtney Can you um leave for a bit , I need to talk to Duncan.. Courtney gave Gwen a mean glare and said Fine but make it quick! Courtney walked away to talk to Trent since he was on the opposite side of Duncan and Gwen.

Duncan Gwen said with a sad tone. What? Duncan said with a certain attitude but feeling broken up inside. Well, I m sorry and I-I love you.. Gwen says as she hugs Duncan tightly. Duncan s heart was beating slow, skipping a beat, and it made him happy, he s always waited for Gwen to say that, he didn t think it would happen but finally, it did. I love you too. Duncan said as he hugged her back tightly. As Courtney was asking Trent what was wrong, all Trent did was point to Duncan and Gwen hugging, and as Courtney saw, she was furious. Duncan! She yelled as she walked quickly to him and Gwen as they hugged tightly. Yeah?.. Duncan asked as Courtney was just staring at them with jealousy. Why are you hugging Gwen when you re with me? Courtney asked furiously. Well Courtney, It s time you know that I don t love you and that I love Gwen.. Duncan said sincerely. Courtney stepped up to him and stomped on his foot as hard as possible and started crying. Oh crap! Duncan yelped as his foot throbbed. Are you okay? Gwen asked worriedly.

Yeah! Duncan said with a gasp of air. Trent walked up to Courtney as Duncan and Gwen walked away. Courtney, It s okay, you re beautiful and Duncan s just a jerk, and if I were him I would never hurt you like that.. Trent said as his heart was beating with love and sympathy for Courtney. R-really? Courtney sniffed. Yeah, really. Trent said staring into Courtney s beautiful dark eyes. He offered his hand out to help Courtney up and she took his offer and then stared straight into his light green eyes. She felt a heart beat rate inside of her that Duncan never made her feel before, then out of silence Courtney sealed their friendship with a kiss. Trent closed his eyes and his heart was beating faster than ever and so was Courtney s. Courtney felt this burst of love come out as she lip locked Trent for a while before finally smiling to Trent as she held his hand. Trent felt satisfied, he likes Courtney and now he knows, that Courtney likes him. They walked off to visit Trent s house. 


	4. Chapter 4:The Happy Ending

**Continuing from the last chapter:**

As they arrived at Trent's house,they heard his father talking to his mother about business of being a shushed Courtney with a smile and Courtney nodded,they snuck upstairs and closed the door lightly. "Whew…glad we got past them!" Trent smiled as Courtney hugged stared into Courtney's eyes with compassion as Courtney grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him 's eyes closed and he blushed,as Courtney did they released from their kiss,Trent laughed slightly as Courtney blushed. "So what do you want to do?" Trent asked. "Well, what about you teach me how to play your guitar?" Courtney smiled. "Well, sure!" Trent said happily. Trent grabbed his guitar and sat on his bed. Courtney sat on his lap and Trent put his guitar over her,guiding her hands with his she held down the strings Trent held her hand to strum the smiled to Courtney as she blushed and looked down.

**With Duncan And Gwen:**

"C'mon babe,let's go to the beach even if it's dark!" Duncan winked. "Okay then hot stuff,let's go!"Gwen said as they drove to the beach. Duncan took off his shirt as they got there and quickly got out of the car and jumped into the water. Gwen got out of her car and ran up to Duncan as he swam in the freezing cold water."Hey sunshine,wanna come in with me?" Duncan said trying to act as if he isn't shivering cold."You're insane if you think I'm going to freeze my ass off in there!" Gwen laughed as Duncan joined her."Please babe!" Duncan begged."Fine Dunk,I will but only for a while,kay?" Gwen said. "Understood!" Duncan said,smiling as he stared at Gwen take off her shirt,skirt,leggings and shoes. Gwen stepped into the cold water shivering more and more with every step she took into finally grabbed Gwen by her stomach and pulled her under water with him and brought her back up to breathe."Duncan,I swear!" Gwen laughed,"That was nicely done,you totally freaked me out!" "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you though!"Duncan said softly. "Yeah.."Gwen said softly as she felt warm inside but freezing on the hugged Gwens' body tightly from behind,against smiled and Duncan kissed her neck as she blushed.

**With Trent and Courtney:**

Trent strummed with Courtney's hand, Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T' was impressed and felt like just making out with Trent like crazy at that kissed Courtney's neck,she shivered with pleasure. Courtney turned around for a second of silence and then tackled Trent to the point where she was on top of Trent then,she started making out with him and he bluntly blushed and then closed his closed her eyes too because she felt relief now that she finally did what she craved.

But suddenly she undid Trent's belt as he slid off her capris and released from their kiss and Trent took off his pants and boxers,he then,thrusted Courtney smoothly instead of roughly since Trent wasn't that kind of last thing they remembered before falling asleep was Courtney's moaning and Trent's thrusting….and the great feeling of love inside of them.

**With Duncan and Gwen:**

Duncan and Gwen still holding each other went to the shore from being in freezing coldness,to being warmer in each others and Gwen wrestled to the floor as they got laughed and kissed each other sweetly when Duncan suggested they go to his house so,they drove there and when they got there all you can hear as you opened the door was his parents arguing over how Duncan is a criminal and blah,blah,blah!Duncan really didn't care much on what his parents thought of passed the hallway as they soon entered Duncans' room, it had posters of My Chemical Romance and Escape The Fate every where and carvings that he did with his pocket was kinda used to going to Duncan's house a lot,so she was used to his parents' yelling and to Duncan calling her names like "sweetheart", "honey" and Duncan's favorite thing to call Gwen…"Gwenny"."So beautiful,wanna watch scary movies and stay the night?" Duncan asked, winking flirtatiously."Well,I guess,why not?" Gwen smiled. "Kay sweety you can sleep right next to me tonight!" Duncan said winking. "Alright then,_Dunky_.." Gwen chuckled.

**And they all lived happily in love, Trent and Courtney grew up together until Trent finally met Courtney's parents and proposed to her as she cheerfully said yes(when they were eighteen) and afterwards,had no children but are planning one.**

**As for Gwen and Duncan,they got married at the same age but Duncan proposed to Gwen and as he did so,what Gwen said was "Oh my gosh,Duncan…I love you!"and she kissed him softly on the also had a son named Danny and he had the looks and attitude of Duncan but eye color and clothing style were goth like Gwen's…**

**THE END! **


End file.
